New Life
by RockingCass12
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have been on new adventures from the East and West. Its time to start their lives with their family and friends. Winry and Edward are getting married soon but heart aches are on the way as well as new changes.
1. The beginning of new things

Edwards POV

What would younger me think of my life now... Ha! I'd kick my ass for being away from my friends for so long. Well my adventures with my new arm started in the West weren't as exciting as I thought them to be since A) My long time travel partner Al had taken his separate route to the east. B) Every time I'd get into trouble I didn't have alchemy any more to help and .C) I constantly thought of Winry and when I confessed my love to her before I left. She seemed like she didn't believe me at first but hopefully she had thought about it more...

Al had spoken to me a week ago and said that he is returning home before I do and he's bringing Mei, that sly bastard, haha well at least he's got some of the Elric charm.

Well life was not normal when I returned home that's for sure. Pinako had fallen ill and was east city hospital. So only Winry, Al and Mei were at the train station waiting for my arrival. And by the looks of it I brought a little happiness to the Rockbell household.

We all had a feast that evening and Al and I shared our adventures. Al told us that Ling has made great progress as emperor by helping all the clans getting back on stable grounds. Lan Fan isn't a guard anymore but Lings new bride to be, not to mention we were invited dates and all. I throughout the dinner thought of asking Winry as my date. I'll ask her soon enough

Once dinner was over I helped Winry with the dishes and it was dead silent until she broke it "Edward..."

"Yeah, what's up" I replied. "... Do you still love me?" She asked. I looked at her with shock while she was smiling lightly at me.

" Why would you ask such a stupid question Winry?". Her smile turn into a small frown "Because you idiot, two years have passed since you left. I have been afraid you might of met someone smarter, better and prettier...". I couldn't believe she thought that. "Winry" I said as I grabbed her hand "I meant what I said about giving half my life to you, and as you put it my 'whole life' sounds better, and just to get things on the table would you give me a yes or no answer to my proposal?" I said with a laugh. Her cheeks slightly turned pink and she grabbed the towel next to her to dry my hands that came from the sink. She finally said "Well, Ed it's not much of a proposal without a ring" she said sarcastically. Once she said that I grabbed a box from my back pocket.

"You gearhead, do you really think I'm a caveman?" And before I could open it she kissed me lightly on the lips and layed her head on my chest, I could feel her grinning she finally answered "Alchemy freak, your much more romantic than a caveman and my answer is YES"


	2. Old Endings

Winrys POV

A few weeks later we got a call to say that Granny hasn't gotten any better and that we should all come down to see her. Looks like she's not going to live any longer and she needs to see her loved ones before she rests for good.

Of course I was upset, why shouldn't I be? My grandmother was technically my mom since she raised me for most of my life. On the train ride it was very quiet and Al and Mei decided to take a long nap and I was looking out the window. I wouldn't look at Edward, maybe because I didn't want to cry. So instead of talking he just rested my hand on mine and I entwined my fingers around his. I glanced at him and was smiling a bit and said "Thank you Edward"

When we arrived at the hospital we ran into Dr Marcoh who has now joined East City hospital. He was actually was Grannys doctor and had told us she had lung cancer and had left it too long, so he said that soon enough she would die. I had tears in my eyes but didn't budge, Al on the other hand his tears reached his cheeks and Mei was trying to comfort Al. Ed was teary himself but we all agreed to be strong and go into Grannys room and pay her the best visit we could possibly give.

When we entered Granny was lying in her bed reading the newspaper, her eyes narrowed by the door and a sad smile formed on her face "Well its about time". We all laughed and sat by her bedside and spoke for hours. She was still same old Granny but she really looked ill. She could hardly move and her voice was weak. As we were about to leave she grabbed my left hand and her eyes were directed at Edward with a little smug smile "Winry I'm sorry I won't be there..." I couldn't hold it anymore and I fell to my knees and cried on grannys bed. "Don't worry child, I'm tired and frot, I need my sleep" (I guess she meant dying, oh granny!). I cried even more she continued "Don't let my misfortunes delay your new life to come" she lifted my chin so I could look at her "I am proud of you" I was sobbing on the bed for 10 minutes. Edward picked me up and walked me to the door and we all said our goodbyes

That night in the hotel room the phone rang at about 12:35 Ed answered it "Yaaaalo" he yawned. " Evening Edward its Tim Marcoh", "Oh hi Dr Marcoh" All of us heard the name Dr Marcoh and went into the room "I'm sorry to say Edward that Pinako has passed away 30 minutes ago"

"... Okay ... thanks for notifying me, good night doctor" once he put the phone down he didn't even look at them and said "Guys I'm sorry but grann-" I just knew what he was bout to say before he could finish his sentence and I stared to cry heavily. Everyone cried that night including Edward. And we prepared her funeral service during the rest of the week. She was really gone and I feel destroyed and in pain at least she is resting without any pain of her own now.

Paste your document here...


	3. New Home

**For all my stories I like to say that that i dont own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I would be here lol. So I just wanted to say I'm going to be posting a bunch of chapters at a time like once every two weeks. Enjoy!**

Edwards POV

It has been several months since Pinakos death and things have finally settled down. Al and Mei had to go back to Xing to continue with Al's studies in Alkehistry, he said he would return in a month or two but he'll call us as soon as he knows for sure.

Winry and I have been speaking about moving to Central and selling the house here. There were too many bed rooms for 2 people, even 4 wasn't going to fill enough space. We were in the kitchen packing boxes since we were to leave in a week.

"So many memories in this house..." Winry said. "Edward I still can't believe after all this time you and I were best friends and now your my fiancé"

"Yeah I never thought I'd love a gearhead" before I could blink she had a wrench in her hand glaring at me.

"U-uum I mean a beautiful smart talented m-mechanic" "Awww your so sweet" she said sarcastically. A few minutes passed in silence and then Winry spoke again "Edward when will we set a date for the wedding?" I turned to her and she was staring at me with those mesmerising blue eyes.

"Well whenever you want Win, I don't care when or where or how as long as I marry you" She gave me a warm smile, the one that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Well when is Ling and Lan Fan getting married because I'd like to take notes at their wedding" she said.

"Woah who says I'm taking you" I said with a cheeky grin. She stood up and walked over to my side and then sat on my lap, our faces inches apart. "Then I'll have to change that won't I?" She said seductively. She then kissed me quite roughly. She push me to the floor and was on top of me, the kiss went on for 5 minutes till she pulled away and said "If you want more of those you'll take me". My face was red from the kiss and I have to admit that I was a little embarrassed since we've never kissed like that before. I then stood up and pulled her up after. The phone rang "Hello Edward speaking", "Its good to hear voice brother!" It was Al.

"Hey Al what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to let u know Ling and Lan Fans wedding is in 10 days and that you should start travelling soon"

"You're right we should especially now that we're taking the long route around the dessert" I said.

"Why won't u cross the dessert?" Al asked.

"Do you think I'll take my fiancé into a dessert! No way Al"

"Okay okay brother I understand, then you should leave tomorrow or else you won't make it".

"Okay see you then Al"

When I put down the phone and turned to Winry "Speaking of Ling and Lan Fans Wedding, we should leave tomorrow" I told her.

"Oh wow so soon?" She replied.

"Yeah since we're not crossing the dessert its gonna be a long journey"

She looked happy that we're going to leave so soon

"Okay then let's go upstairs and start packing and in a half an hour or so I'll call the ticket counter at the train station"


	4. Xingese love

Winry's POV

It had been a long journey to get to Xing and we've finally made it. We had an extra day to rest and Ling was nice enough to let us stay in the royal guest quarters right next door to the palace.

The following morning I showered and started washing her hair. I took hours to do my hair in a Xingese fashion. I could see Ed was growing impatient. Once 2:50pm hit we left to the ceremony.

I was so hypnotised by the Xingese decorations and style of the palace. Lan Fan looked absolutely beautiful all dressed in red. Apparently brides in Xing dress in red because its a lucky colour. And it wasn't a poof gown it was fitting and it came to her ankles. Ling was the most happiest there, its weird how love operates I should know. Ling also sure knows how to organise, just looking at all this work is making me dizzy. And even though I am seeing this for the first time I never once thought any of this was weird or unattractive, it was full of beauty and culture and A LOT of fireworks (another Xingese tradition)

Ed and I saw Al and Mei and even Fuhrer Mustang and his wife Riza. (Can't believe those two got married and Riza was four months pregnant!) Once in reception more traditions came in like drinking tea and there was paper dragon and so on.

It was an eventful evening and when we got back to our room I noticed something particularly weird, I haven't heard Ed complain once! He was so polite (even when Roy was around) he was focused (didn't sleep or doze off during the ceremony) and he was quiet.

When I got out of my little purple sweet heart dress and got changed I couldn't keep my suspicions in anymore and turned to Ed "So are you sick or something Ed?" Yeah smooth one Winry...

"No I'm fine" he said coolly.

"Well you're sure not yourself tonight..."

"What you mean?" He said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well you usually hate being in public and I honestly thought you were going to hate this evening"

"Well I didn't, I was very educational, and well umm fun..." Winry blinked in amazement, she couldn't believe that Edward was the perfect boyfriend tonight. She gave him a sexy smile and kissed him tenderly.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"Because I love you Alchemy freak". Surprisingly he didn't frown at the nickname but only kissed me back with a little more fire and whispered in my ear "Let's get married soon" I pulled away and stared at him with shock and then had a big grin on my face.

"How about 3 months?"

"I don't think I can wait that long" he groaned

"Well we still have to move to Central, give us some time to prepare Ed!"

"Okay I guess that's fair"

He pulled in again for a kiss and hoisted me up and took me to the bed.

"Ahhh Ed no! We have to wait till we're married for that!"

"Why?!" Edward looked annoyed with me now.

"Because I think that's reserved for the married, I want it to be special and morally right"

"I guess you have a point but it's not fair you tempt me woman!"

I giggled "Well I'll try contain you and myself until then"

That was close! I love Edward but I want to prove that kind of love to him when we're married.

The rest of the night was pleasing just being with Edward, I finally feel complete after granny's death thanks to my Alchemy freak.

**AN: So all you EdWn fans I have a video posted on youtube, check it out and its named "Ed and Win- Mirrors". THANKS!**

Paste your document here...


	5. Everything molding together

Edwards POV

It had been three or four months since Ling and Lan Fan's wedding. Things were really coming together. Winry and I had just finished unpacking our apartment. Its more like a Mini Mansion, even though I'm not a state alchemist anymore I still have a job in the military. Well of course I should, I beat the most dangerous being in the world, the man who swallowed God!

Believe it or not but I have Mustangs old status 'Colonel' and I have my own team which consists of Major Alex Lious Armstrong, 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross, Sergeant Denny Brosh and many others. As soon as Al returns he's my right hand man 1st Lieutenant Alphonse Elric. He could easily become a Colonel like me but he says he wants to have my back and nothing more, not to mention he can become a state alchemist.

Fuhrer Mustang gave me some time to settle in the new apartment. Which I am 100% fine with because I want to be with my fiancé as much as possible until we tie the knot. With the ton of cash we received from my new job and from selling the house we were able to open a new automail shop for Winry and it is right next door. Things were coming together nicely till last weekend and poor Den our dog passed away in his sleep. Still sensitive to Pinakos death Winry cried for 2 days straight. She wasn't that upset because of his death but the fact that everyone Winry has ever loved dies on her. I remember the morning where she embraced me and said "Don't die on me Edward"

"What you mean I'm not sick or anything" I pulled back to see her face.

"Yes, but you are in the military stupid, I have no family but you and Al" sobbing like she always had while she spoke.

"Winry you have more than that! Many people love you and you know it, and with me I promise nothing will happen to me considering I made it clear to the Fuhrer Asshole that I won't be on the battle field because I have a life that I'm not willing to give up... And stop calling me stupid!" I said with inflamed cheeks.

"It's an old habit sorry but just to make things clear that I won't tolerate nonsense Edward I will hit you if you get out of line!"

"Dear Lord that wrench will be implanted in my head soon"

End of flash back

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was happily lying in bed and I heard Winry squeal, next thing I flew out my bed and over the stair case to see if she was in trouble. Standing at the door was Winry on top of Al and Mei.

"Are you serious Winry you gave me a heart attack!" I was panting like a dog from the scare.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't contain the news I just heard!" She said with a huge smile.

"What news?" I asked

(Wait)

(For)

(It)

(…..)

"We're getting married!" Al and Mei shouted.

"No ways! Alphonse you dog!" I said with grin and hugged him when Winry hopped off the two. Winry was admiring Mei's ring and the two were comparing which one was more expensive.

"And other great news brother, we're officially Amestrian citizens. I'm finished with my training and ready to be your first lieutenant sir" he said and saluted.

"This calls for celebratory apple pie!" Winry squeaked. She and Mei left to the kitchen leaving Al and I to catch up. Four months of not seeing Al made me miserable.

"Brother this place is awesome! I can't wait to get my state certification and move into the neighbourhood"

"Yeah Al we're finally getting what we deserved" I said and patted his back. "Was a nice surprise seeing you a week before you initially planned; now you can plan my bachelors!" I said with a chuckle.

"On one condition you plan mine" and gave me a warm and loving smile.

**AN: I like to thank my mom for letting me use her wi fi because my dads house is kinda useless. Love you and thank you mom!**


	6. Engagement surprises part 1

General POV

With very little time left to the wedding Edward and Winry had 2 tasks left. Bachelors/Bachelorettes and the Engagement party...

Everyone loved a good party, except for Ed and Winry. Ironic right? Well the two did prefer their own space, where Edward could read in solitude for countless hours and also with Winry with designing and assembling automail. The two were clueless when it came to parties. Luckily Alphonse and Mei volunteered for the B&B (Bachelors/Bachelorettes). Edward and Winry initially were going to plan the engagement party but Fuhrer Mustang insisted on doing the task and of course got his wish. The date was set a few days after the B&B and takes place a week before the wedding. Ever since the Flame alchemist got married himself has made him a bit of a softy and adding to that fluffy pillow was the soon arrival of his unborn child.

Roy's POV (The day of the Engagement party)

This day could have not gotten crazier; setting this party has turned me inside out. We're using our mansion for the party. Why was I so involved nervous and sweaty for the pipsqueaks party? Maybe I'm just reliving my fairy-tale with Riza... "Roy, there u are" speak of the pregnant devil. "Are you almost done Roy?" She asked." Yeah just about, just need to speak to the catering staff", "After that we have some time to get ready, I need your help dressing since I can't move too much with this cannonball of a stomach " she said sternly. "I hate dressing you, something about a naked pregnant lady turns me on" I said seductively and set my hands to lie on her stomach. This kid could really kick! He/she really has our fighting spirits. Oh how I can't wait to see his/her face. Will it be like mine or Riza hopefully more Riza. "Well Fuhrer only a few more weeks to enjoy this" she replied in the same seductive tone and then kissed me sternly and yet passionate. "So let's go then" she whispered

Winry (Time of the party)

Edward and I owe Roy big time! This place is beautiful; it was a black and white theme. White fairy lights were hung above our heads but not exactly touching the ceiling. White and black fabrics draped on the walls and the modern artworks that were displayed against them. Each table had its own little touch to it. Like the flowers, candles, goodie bags etc. Once Riza and Roy entered I both embraced them with a hug, Edward behind me saying "Despite our differences Mustang I'm happy you didn't sabotage me with this party", "Come now Ed I'm not cold hearted and it's hard to tell you I did this as a friend and not a favour that I owe you" he replied. Ed didn't reply with words but only with a smile and patting Roy on the back. He's really starting to mature. "But friend you can't expect me to stop calling you names" Roy said. "I wouldn't have it any other way Fuhrer jackass" he said it jokingly. Never mind…. Boys…

So here we go.

The people started coming in, we only wanted our very close friends here. So of course Roy and Riza, Al and Mei, Izumi and Sig, Ling and Lan Fan, Paninya and Mr Garfiel and then Gracia and little Elicia.

After the dinner it was time for the toasts and Al wanted to be first.

"Ed, were to start... First thing is thank you. Thank you for all you have done. We made a mistake and you fixed it, you made the impossible possible and gave me a life again and along the way you found yourself one too. Brother unfortunately I can't pay you back but it looks like I didn't have to. Winry thank you for fulfilling the task I couldn't... Giving brother the enormous happiness he deserves, to Edward and Winry!" He lifted his glass with everyone and everyone clanked.

"So Ed how did you propose to Winry?!" Paninya yelled. Edwards face of course turn scarlet red and followed by Paninya Roy yelled "Yes fullmetal, we're all close here so spill"

Eds face was red anymore but turned white like he had seen a ghost. "Well uhh...*gulp*uhhh ...Winry!" He really needed help. "Don't be embarrassed Ed its okay to tell them" I whispered to him. He composed himself "If you must all know it was extremely terrifying, the thought of the rejection was killing me... So I used the only reasoning I believed in to help me in attempting to ask or uhhm….. More proclaim. I used the laws of alchemy", "You can't be serious Ed" Ling said. "Shut up Ling! I bet you didn't even propose to your wife, she probably promised to not kill you in your sleep if you didn't get hitched", "He actually gave me a buffet and the food spelt out 'marry me' in Xingese" Lan Fan blurted.", "See everyone proposes in their own way" Ed stated. "So what were his exact words Winry" Izumi asked. "Okay these were his exact words and gestures 'Equivalent Exchange! I'll give half of my life to you if you give half of yours to me!' and he insisted to point at me while he said it and he was scarlet red from embarrassment", "Well done fullmetal" Roy said and clapping slowly. "And what was your response Winry?" Gracia asked. My cheeks turned red at the question Ed clearly saw because he yelled "I can answer that! She mocked me by treating everything like alchemy and said she would give her whole life, of course she had to embarrass herself and then deny her own offer and was blurting out percentages like 90%, 80%, 70% and eventually said 85%. But I knew she meant the first one" he said with a chuckle. "You too a perfect for each other, your both dorks" Paninya stated. "Cheers to that" Roy yelled and that's when a loud scream had come within the room. It was Riza. "Riza what's wrong?" Roy asked "My water broke, the baby is coming"


	7. Engagement surprises part 2

Riza's POV

This is truly painful, I Heard contractions were painful but this is ridiculous, I can't stand and my vision is going blurry. I hear voices, I think someone speaking to me but I can't see them and I faintly hear them. I hear Roy's voice becoming clearer, calming me down. He's not very good at it unfortunately. I see the guards picking me up and Roy by my side. 'It's going to be okay, we're going to have a baby Mrs Mustang" he gave me a loving smile as always. Damn it, I was not supposed to be due till after Ed and Winry's wedding. Stupid doctor….. Or maybe Junior here got impatient. Well here we go…

Al's POV

"I hope she's okay" Mei said. We all left to the hospital and some left to go home like Paninya and Garfiel and Izumi and Sig since they need to take care of their businesses before next week for the wedding. "Don't worry Mei, Riza is the toughest woman I know. She can handle this no problem" I said to her. "I don't know about Mustang, this might be scary for him" Ed laughed. Winry nudged him to stop being rude. I have always enjoyed these moments. Like in Rush Valley, it may have been terrifying sure. But when a new life entered the world with its cry it brought Joy and people together. I look forward to the future full of Joy, including next week.

Winry's POV

Its been two hours now and it's getting late 12:45 now. Edward managed to stay awake Ling was long gone but Lan Fan still awake looking after him, old habits die hard. Edward whispered in my ear "Can't wait for our turn" my head was lying on his shoulders. My head didn't turn to him but my eyes widen. 'Was he serious?' He surprises me in the oddest places. I love him so much and was afraid of a topic like that would upset him. I had thought he wouldn't want kids because he didn't want to be like his father or that he was too afraid. But typical Edward Elric wasn't afraid of anything. My response to him was a kiss on the cheek. No words needed just this was perfect. A nurse came through the door and approached us "Are you all the Furhrer's friends?" we all nodded in response "His baby has been born and has requested yu all see her" HER, I could help but to grin and walk, more like jog to the room. There I saw Roy by Riza's bed and Riza holding their baby. Everyone caught up with me "Eeeep it's a girl" Mei said. Al, Ling and Ed went to Roy to congratulate him and all us girls went to Riza's bedside. "Congratulations Riza, she's beautiful" Lan Fan said. "So what's her name" I said. ''Christina, in honour of Roy's Aunt" She replied. Christina looked a lot like Roy. She had black thick hair but she had Riza's coloured eyes auburn brown. "Winry, Roy and I aren't very religious but we would love it if You and Ed are her Guardians." Riza said. "Roy really wants Ed to look after your little angel?" I replied humorously. "He suggested it" she told me. "We would be honoured" she let me hold little Christina and I was thinking that Ed was on to something, I couldn't wait either. This was absolutely amazing and I wanted it SOON.

**AN: Thanks again to everyone for reading so far. I was to eager to post these two Chapters. Please leave a review. Much love Ciao!**


	8. Drunk memories better off forgotten

**Got a review wishing to read about the B&B SO HERE IT IS. Had some writers block so sorry if it isn't that good. I chose not to write Eds flashback because I'm clueless with B&B's**

Winry's POV

It's just 2 more days until my wedding! I cannot contain myself from being overly anxious. I'm standing in my room looking at my mothers wedding dress (now mine), once Ed comes home I'll seal it again and hide it. I couldn't stop looking at it. It wasn't a princess poof dress, no no it was silk and flowing. The sleeves were lace and would reach my elbow. The chest was lace too. The pattern at the bottom of the dress was similar to the lace pattern. This was the dress for me because I'm Sarah Rockbells daughter and we're a family of tradition. I had been sitting there for and hour and decided to seal the dress in plastic again and hide it. As I walked away from the spare bedroom I almost stood on my bachelorettes tiara from the other night. Brought back some drunken memories...

(Flashback)

"Don't trip Winry" Paninya said. "Maybe if you didn't blind fold me I could see where I was going" I replied. "No No No Winry its a surprise" Mei said. "Fine fine, but remember if there are strippers I'm outta here", "I told you I wouldn't hire strippers Winry" Mei said. "Okay we're here" Paninya said and took the blind fold off. We were in a Botanical Garden. "Where are we?", "Well believe it or not this is where your mom had her bridal shower, I spoke to your grandmother once and she told me" Izumi said. "You guys..." I was starting to get teary. "No Win, no crying this is your last week of being single and I don't want a drop out of your eyes until the wedding!" Mei exclaimed. She clicked her fingers and musicians came in and filled the room with music. All my friends from Rush valley, Resembool and Central arrived. We danced and drank like my grandmother did, heavily...(They live in Amestris not America so she CAN drink at the age of 20) we played games that involved some drinking again, but I can't remember what the game was about. In the End I really loved it, even the part where the girls helped me stagger home...

Ed's POV

Another busy day of paperwork... I had to get this all done before the wedding so I wouldn't piled high when I return. On the bright side Al passed his state alchemist exam this morning and I was awaiting him to start working immediately. Guess what his state name is, The Armoured Alchemist! The Fuhrer asshole did have a sick sense of humour.

As I was working I heard Havoc and Breda laugh down the hall and saw them come into my office. "Sup big guy, we were just speaking about your bachelors, twas fun. Especially seeing you drunk" Breda said. I was twitching from irritation. "Morning to you to Breda", "Looks like he wants to forget it Breda" Havoc nudged him. "I actually do Havoc" I stated. "Don't worry big guy I thought you held your ground quite well with the alcohol" he said winking at me. "And he was such a good sport in the drunk truth and dare! Never came across to me that you would-", "Shut up Havoc!" I hissed. "We're at work, and I don't want to you yelling out what happened that night when half the sector can hear you." I continued. They left still giggiling like school girls and I was still twitching. 'That party was horrible' I muttered


	9. Finally the wedding! part 1

Edwards POV

This is it... I'm gonna marry the most beautiful woman I've ever known. I swear I had taken 5 steps backward from my process of being comfortable with the whole declaration of love thing. Standing at the alter made me a nervous wreck. Sweating, shivering, flushed and down right vulnerable.

Winry and I were getting married in Amestris Central Park. The park was a public area but was extremely clean and beautiful. We were next to lake I was going to jump in to soon... With Al on my side I was calm enough to restrain myself.

I then saw the bridesmaids walk down which were Mei and Paninya, then followed by the flower girl Elisia they were all dressed in the colour Lavender. And there she was... an angel sent directly from heaven from God, oh he was good... making me sweat like this.

Winry's POV

Its time Winry. I walked down the aisle hoping not trip over my own feet. Edward looked so dashing even when he's red with embarrassment. I reached the front and grabbed his hand. His palm was moist, I mouthed 'relax' to him. Didn't help at all. We turned to Fuhrer Mustang, Edward asked if he could Wed us instead of a priest, since we weren't religious (mostly Ed). "Welcome all to the matrimony ceremony of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, first a request from the groom to honour this ceremony in behalf of the Rockbell and Elric parents and grandparent, who could unfortunately not be here today. May they rest in peace."

'Ed really asked Roy to say that? That was incredibly sweet and sad'. "So Edward would you please repeat after me 'I Edward Elric take you Winry Rockbell to be my lawfully wedded wife'.", "I Edward Elric take you Winry Rockbell to be my lawfully wedded wife" Edward repeated. "to have and to hold, for better or for worse", "to have and to hold for better or for worse". "for richer or for poorer,

in sickness and in health" , "for richer or for poorer,

in sickness and in health". "to love and to cherish;

from this day forward,

until death do us part" , "to love and to cherish;

from this day forward,

until death do us part". Poor Ed looked so nervous, I felt the same and had repeated the same vows after him, we then exchanged rings and Roy continued "I would like to present to all of you Mr and Mrs Edward Elric, you may kiss your wife Edward" he smirked and him and out of nowhere, Ed flashed Roy a confident yet cheeky smile and pulled me in to a warm and passionate kiss. I heard whistles and howls from the military men. "Well Elric glad to see your over the stage fright" Roy said. "No I'm still very much full of fright but I've been waiting for that part since we started this hell fest" Ed replied. He turned to me and I had an annoyed look on my face and said "The feeling is mutual Alchemy freak" ooooohs coming from the men. I yanked his head in for a powerful kiss. And everyone stared howling and cheering. After we intertwined our fingers and walked down the aisle to the reception area.

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. The second half will be posted in a week or more so be patient hehe. Please review! Much appreciated! **


	10. Finally the wedding! part 2

**I couldn't wait to start writing the part 2 so I did so here we go! So much for waiting and I got 7 followers now! Whoop whoop and thanx for those that have reviewed :) keep it up and to those who haven't please do!:) Express how you liked it and constructive criticism will be hard to receive but if it'll help me so be it. ENJOY! **

Edward's POV

Photos... My favourite, I don't want to say aloud my sarcastic thoughts because I know this is making Winry extremely happy so I'm happy doing it. The photographer wasn't so bad he didn't make us lie on the floor or make me do girly shit. But he kinda made me look macho, which is kinda impossible since well I am super macho_. (Jeeeez Ed 'roll eyes')_ we took the group photo and Ling dragged Winry and I to the reception which he volunteered to decorate.

We walked inside and I got to hand it to him that he was an excellent decorator. Winry wanted the colours white and purple. I agreed as long as it was dark purple because the lavender was too much for me personally. There were twinkling white fairy lights and LOTS of orchids, which probably costed a fortune. We left so everyone would enter and take their seats.

Alex Louis Armstrong took it upon himself to introduce us a married couple to everyone. "Ladies and Gentleman, if you please join in cheering for the couple of the night, Edward Elric and his Beautiful wife Winry Elric!" He voice boomed throughout the room. Winry grabbed my hand and yanked me into the reception and everyone was cheering except for the military men who were still howling like idiots. We sat down at our table and Armstrong passed the mic to the MC Ling. "Alright! Welcome everyone, its 6 o'clock and I know you party animals are itching to receive food like I am and then dancing it off, but first it's the speeches. So would the Maid of honour get here!" Paninya popped up and stood by the podium "Hi everyone, names Paninya if you don't know me. I've known Winry for a while now and can I tell'ya that I knew her an Edward were meant to get hitched. I met them at the same time and it was quite obvious," Winry and I started to blush at the statement "Winry is a righteous person, happy and spunky. She stopped me from pickpocketing and figuratively got me on my feet even though Mr Dominic had literally made automail legs for me. Thank you so muchWinry. May you and Edward have many cute babies together!" ,"Paninya! You have no shame missy?!" Mr Garfield shrieked. Everyone laughed at the man's girl scream. "Alphonse my man, get up here" Ling yelled. Al looked nervous and walked slowly to the podium "Now this were I talk about Ed when he was like as a kid and embarrass him but truth be told I don't remember much before the taboo, I know Ed and I fought over who was going to marry Winry and ironically I won," laughs echoed the hall "but Ed and I didn't have childhood we did though have an amazing brotherly bond that'll last forever. I knew Ed and Winry were destined for this and I'm glad all our friends are here to join us, congratulations brother and to my new sister Winry!" A loud applause filled the air and Ling continued "OKAY LET'S EAT!" Before Winry and I went to the buffet we chatted to Roy and Riza for a bit just in case we don't see them leave early with little Christina. Can't believe my pain in the ass boss made such a adorable little girl. Besides Roy's signature black hair she has Rizas genes thank goodness. Mine and Lings best part of every celebration was food and it was amazing! Especially or cake, it tasted like apples. Mmmmm...

Winry's POV

The first dance, oh boy this is gonna be interesting. Ed and I had practised a lot but Ed is not a dancer. We decided to do a tango piece and Ed wanted to have fun with it and got a rose to put in his mouth. I was laughing throughout the dance and at the end he dipped me I took the rose from his mouth and kissed him. The girls all awwwwed. "Hey guys' looks like Fullmetal got some balls tonight, there is in no hell way I would've done that" Havoc yelled. Edward was tomato red he pulled me up and the band started with an upbeat tune and everyone joined in dancing. When the slow dancing came Ed and I realized how many couple friends we have. There were Al and Mei, Roy and Riza- Paninya offered to hold Christina for the dance, Izumi and Sig, Ling and Lan Fan, Havoc danced with his date Rebecca, Maria and Denny and even Alex Louis Armstrong got Gracia on the dance floor and many others.

Everyone had left except Ed, myself and Al. "Night guys I'll see you when you come back from your honeymoon, where you going anyway?" Al asked. "Creta, when travelling there the locals told me that west Creta is the most romantic hotspot for tourists" Edward told him. Al Hmmmed at the statement. "Don't hmmm us Alphonse, you be concerned where you'll take Mei after you tie the knot" I said. We all laughed and went our separate ways. "I love you so much Ed", "And I love you too Mrs Elric" Ed smirked


	11. Careless Surprise

Edwards POV

This part of Creta is beautiful, so full of 'dare I say' romance. Tomorrow we leave Creta and start married life. What have we done while we were in Creta? Well the history is worth adventuring while site seeing, the food was awesome, visiting the lake was fun And we've been having other more specific sexy fun... hehe. But the two weeks of fun was over.

Winrys POV (5 months later)

How can I tell this without blushing... Well I found out something last night... To put it lightly Ed and I have been having a lot of sex since our honeymoon... and I've been using birth control but 2 weeks ago I missed a day and now- now we're expecting a new Elric soon. I want to tell Ed but I'm sure he told me he'd like a kids later, I'm not sure how to tell him. I thought maybe when he's in a really good mood like when we visit the Mustangs to see little Christina. I'm surprised he doesn't already know with my morning sickness, mood swings and not to mention my urge to chew on ice the whole day*.

General POV

Lunch at the mustangs was always enjoyable mostly because of the food which Ed was happily devourinf still after everyone finished. Riza and Winry were in the nursery trying to put Christina to sleep. Once she had fallen asleep Riza turned to Winry and gave her a half smile "How long has it been?" Riza asked. Winry knew exactly what she meant but played stupid to draw away suspicion "How long has what been Riza?", "I'm not stupid Winry, you know what I'm talking about" Riza sounded stern but her face was giving a teasing look. "2 maybe 3 weeks" Winry replied in a sad tone, she felt like wailing out in tears but didn't because of Christina. She did cry though and did sob gently. Riza hugged her and lent her a crying shoulder "Congratulations, and Winry its okay, you'll be a great mom and Edward will be the happiest man Amestris when he sees that little face in 8 months". Winry looked up from the floor "How do I tell him? How did you tell Roy?", "The easy way is to blurt it out and kiss him unexpectedly. But the way I told Roy was straight out, no beating around the bush. You do it how ever you seem fit". Winry gave her a nod and hugged her again. "What do u want it to be?" Riza whispered. "I don't really care but I at least want one of each eventually", "I'll pray you don't have twins" they chuckled and Roy tiptoed in "Hows my angel doing?", "She's fine Roy, she just fell asleep" Riza said sternly. "Hmmm... Christina is my baby angel Riza I was referring to you" he winked at her. "I think a kitten cried somewhere Roy" Winry giggled. Riza planted a kiss on his cheek and turned to Winry "Let's give her some time to sleep before she wakes up and distresses me".

They walked down do the kitchen where Ed found the coffee, he gave me a wink and I stood next to him placing my head on his shoulder. "She's so cute" she said softly. " Yeah makes you want to have one of your own." Ed said. Winry was shocked at the statement. Riza overheard and wanted to leave them alone for a moment "Roy have you seen Black Hayate? He's been gone for a while" (well aware Riza knew he was in his kennel). "He'll come back soon Riza-", "I need to find him now he has fleas and I need to put on his medicine before four o' clock" she said defensively. "Okay let's looks then", "We'll be back now". Once they left Ed looked at Winry who had a suspicious look to her. "Ed... Would you like to have a 'Christina' one day?" Ed raised his brow at the question "I guess so, but are you getting at?", Winry huffed "Just answer the question Edward", "Don't get annoyed with me Winry" Edward pulled away from her side to stand in front of her. "That's just like you Ed avoiding a simple question" Winry said angrily. "Well its not a simple question, we're talking about making a new life here and on top of it raising it" Edward reasoned. "So you don't want one" Winry said bitterly. "Of course I do! Don't put words in my mouth. Why are you asking this all the sudden?!" Ed raised his voice. "You don't get it do you" Winry lowered her voice. "What don't I get Winry?!" "I'M PREGNANT YOU DOLT!" Winry screamed. Fortunately the Christina's room can't here interactions from the outside. Roy and Riza stepped in at the wrong time. Winry was on the verge of tears, she stormed out grabbed her coat and got her and Ed's chauffeur to drive her home

Ed's POV

Roy whistled "Shut up Fuhrer" I snapped. "Ed she's just sensitive right now, don't take it personally. Go home apologise and tell her you're excited to have a baby. She'll feel better knowing that" Riza explained. "Say what? Winry's pregnant" Roy said stupidly, Riza ignored the question. With that I raced to the door "Ed! You can use my chauffeur!" Riza yelled out. My head was full of words and none came together in a sentence. All I could think of is my crazy, now pregnant, wife. I just need to tell Winry that I'm happy about this and stop her from crying... Wow I'm going to be a dad, a Dad?..., A DAD!


	12. Promises, awareness and baby names

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reads my fanfic it really means a lot when you guys comment and follow and favourite. I just saw how many people have read this and it made my day. Sorry it's a little short but after a climax it does settle a bit hehe.**

**Keep being awesome you guys! And keep the reviews, follows and favourites up**!

Winrys POV

I don wonder if Ed is still a child even at age 20. And so oblivious too! Uggg I just wanna scream to the top of my lungs and replace it with these tears. I was in my bedroom balling my eyes out and I hear the door trying to open but I locked it. "Winry come on let me in" it was the oblivious one. "How about no" I said coldly. "Fine you don't have to open just listen. I'm happy Winry... I'm happy that I have you in my life and now I get to have half a little you running around soon and I can't contain how much I love and thank you for being the mother of my child and for our future children too" I did believe him. That he genuinely loved both of us. Maybe I was overreacting a bit but he still had to pay for yelling at the Mustangs house. I unlocked the door and whacked him with my wrench "What was that for!"He yelled "For being oblivious and for fighting with me at the Mustangs!" I said "But I love you and I forgive you" I continued. "Couldn't you have forgiven me without hitting me?" Ed moaned. "So... There's a little us in there" he asked and looked at my stomach, he slid his fingers over my belly and placed his palm on. "Yeah, these are going to be the easier days besides the morning sickness" I told him. "I hope its a boy" He said randomly. "We'll see..." I looked at his hand on my stomach and it moved to my cheeks. Ed pulled me in and kissed me long. After he placed his forehead against mine and whispered "I'm scared", "Me too, but let's conquer this fear together okay", "I never leave you. I'm not him" he said coldly. "I believe you, but I need you here mentally", "I promise"

Eds (POV) 3 months later

Winry was right about the beginning being easy since she's now 4 months things have already been tough. She had a little pregnant belly and we had to get maternity clothes, Gracia happily gave. Winry's mood swings have kicked in at full throttle now and she now has the strangest appetites, we have to go to the market 3 times a week.

Announcing the pregnancy was one of the hardest things I've ever had to tell. We technically had to tell everyone we had sex. Riza and Roy were obviously the first to know because of the scene at their house. I told Al and he was over the moon that he was going to be an uncle, he old Mei and Mei told Ling and Lan Fan through a letter. Roy basically told the whole Amestrien army (bastard). I called Teacher and Sig and Winry phone Paniya and Garfiel. The whole world was aware we had sex now...

At dinner Winry asked the question of all questions "What would we name him if he was a boy Ed?", "Not Van or Hohenheim" he said cheekily. "Do you mind if we call him William?" She asked. That was the parfect name. "Absolutely", "And if it's a girl" she asked. "Sarah" I replied she stood up and hugged me tightly. "How do you manage to make me cry without making me sad?" She asked. "Cause I know you deserve more joyful tears than sad ones"

**Last AN: I made a new story, so check it out. Its all thanks to you guys for reading my story and you have inspired me to write more!**


	13. A unwanted surprise

**Sorry guys I've been having some serious writers block. I tried to make things a little more exciting in this Chapter**

It had been a Saturday morning and Edward managed to get Winry (now an 8 month pregnant woman) out the house so her girly friends can organise her baby shower. Edward took the morning off so he assisted in helping the girls by distracting Winry by taking her to hardware stores. Mei had gotten the keys from Edward and let the girls in. It was Roses idea to throw the shower since she didn't do a lot for Winry since and she was engaged in making it a big success. She went all out with catering, to décor to party games to the baby present register.

Rose had invited many of Winry's female friend from Rush Valley that also attended the wedding. Apart from them Rose invited Riza of course who also brought 11 month old Christina, Mei, Paninya, Lan Fan who had travelled from Xing again, Izumi Curtis although it did seem a little depressing for her since she could not have children and of course Gracia and Elisia .(AN: sorry if I left someone important out)

The girls had all kept quiet when Rose signalled them and all they heard were Edward and Winry fighting over why they left the hardware store so early.

"Winry we were there for 2 hours, how you managed to walk around with Jnr there without sitting is crazy! You need to rest" Edward encouraged.

"Fine, I'll see you later for dinner" Winry sighed. Edward lingered long enough to see Winry's reaction. When she opened the door all the girls yelling "Surprise!"

"Guys… you shouldn't have" Winry said sobbing

The baby shower had ended but Rose, Riza and Christina, and Paninya stayed for some tea with the future mother.

"What time is Edward coming home?" Rose asked.

"He usually comes home at 6, but it'll be 7 since he 'distracted' me this morning" Winry said air quoting.

"Funny Winry. We'll just wait with you till he comes home" Paninya assured

"Thanks, Christina you're getting too big!" Winry cooed while holding Christina hands balancing her.

"Walk for Aunty Winry Christy" Riza asked. At 11 months old Christina was excelling at what 2 year olds can do. She knew 50 words and can speak in broken sentences but each day she shows her father's intelligence as well as his stubbornness. As Christina was wobbling from Winry to Riza, there was a knock at the door and Rose went to look through the peep hole. A police officer was there.

"Winry there's an officer at the door " Rose told her. Winry sighed and pushed herself off the couch.

"Yes how can I help you?" Winry said politely.

"Sorry to bug you ma'am but may I come in" he asked. Winry gestured for him to come in. ""You are the Fullmetal alchemist's wife correct?" he continued.

"Yes is there something happened to him" she asked distressed.

"No-" the supposedly policeman pulled out a gun and pulled it in front of Winry, he whistled and a bunch of men came in and pointed guns at the girls. Riza didn't get a chance to get her gun she kept around her waist. "But something will happen to you and your friends if you try and resist" the man continued. The Men had Riza, Rose and Paninya strapped to chairs, a lady cohort who had dark blue hair and eyes put Christina to sleep and into the future baby Elric's cot unaware of what's happening. They had Winry's hands tied behind her back and started to escort her out the room

"Wait! She is very near to having a baby, please would you let one of us go with to make sure she'll be okay" Rose asked with streams of tears on her face. The man whispered to the female cohort and nodded the female spoke out loud "We won't take have the Fuher's wife come since it's not Mustang we're seeking revenge upon, and you cry too much. So if the girl with metal legs would be willing to come we accept."

Paninya gulped and nodded. The woman untied her legs from the chair and walked out the room with the other men and Winry. The men went out the back where 2 vans were and left to an unknown destination to Riza and Rose. There was a note sitting on Riza's lap for Edward.

A few minutes passed and Riza had undone her bounds and as she did Edward walked in. As he walked in the whole sitting area had been arranged, he gazed to the rope and noticed Winry wasn't in the room "What-" "I'm sorry Edward… Winry was kidnapped and I couldn't stop them" Riza lowered her head and Rose was still crying "WHO TOOK HER!" Edward said out of sheer anger which woke Christina up. Riza handed him the letter and went to calm her baby. "Paninya went willingly to help Winry in case of… you know what" Rose gulped

Edward ripped open the envelope and read the letter aloud which read:

_Fullmetal Alchemist, we have taken your wife as captive. We don't seek to harm her as long as you cooperate. We will call you at 9:45to locate you to a building from there. YOU MAY NOT inform the police and military, tap our calls and bring weapons with you. We are not asking for a ransom. You come alone. If you don't follow these instructions your wife and child will suffer. _

_Sincerely the Immortal Creten society group_

"Bastards!" Edward ran towards a phone and was dialing a number

"Edward they said you should go alone, you can't call the army" Riza reasoned

"I'm not calling the army Riza. I'm calling Al. And they said nothing about somebody being outside the facility okay" Edward scolded. "If this doesn't end up well for me Al can at least get Winry out of there." 

**AN: dun Dun DUN! You'll soon find out what they want and who they are. Sorry for the cliffy. I Will update at End of September. Sorry but I got preliminary's at the moment so I will be very busy:P Thanks for reading! Review Review Review! :D**


	14. Plan E for Elric

**AN: Hey guys sorry for posting this late, this was by far the hardest chapter to write. **

Edward had called Alphonse and asked him to meet him at his apartment. Once Edward got off the phone a figure was sitting on the windowsill. It was Lan Fan and she wasn't in her royal attire or anything relatively near that but in her black combat clothes she had worn as Lings bodyguard. Everyone had received a shock but once Edward saw her you could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Edward sighed.

"I was originally coming to get my arm checked up on but I ended up seeing your wife and friend taken away" she stated. "And I do know their location but that can be easily changed"

"I would still need your help"

"And I will but I need a positive location" she stated

"They'll be calling in 2 and a half hour. And thank you." His didn't look as vengeful as before, he walked over to Riza and Christina "Sorry I woke you Christy" he whispered to the infant. "I think you and Rose should be getting home." He said to Riza

"You can't be serious Edward" Riza couldn't believe that he would suggest that, would he try to get as much help as possible?

"You know what the letter said, I'm already putting Winry in danger by getting Al and Lan Fan in it and Roy told me you have another surprise for us so I'm not risking you and your baby's life" Edward reasoned

"You're pregnant again!" Rose exclaimed

"I can't just stand here and do nothing" Riza frowned

"I didn't expect you would, that's why I want you to home and tell your husband what's happened and do a recon on these kidnappers and phone me in 1 and a half hours" Edward ruffled Christina's black hair and looked at Riza who had nodded her head in agreement

A few minutes after the girls left Al had arrived and told Mei to stay behind they worked out strategies on how to get Winry out safely with Al and Lan Fan would be shadows in the operation. Riza's deadline was up and she had called like planned.

"So I had Sheska come over and we found very little information, but still applicable. The group is an occult of worshippers of our favourite enemy _Father _but are situated in Creta_. _After you're doing away with him the group became more profound and extreme. There have been cases of slaughter in Creta for sacrifices of something, it doesn't claim what but I'm sure we have our own assumptions"

"Resurrection but that can't be done even so he had multiple human lives within him, you would have to sacrifice more than a country." Al said.

"The lady who was with them refused for me to go with Winry because and I quote 'We won't take the Fuher's wife since it's not Mustang we're seeking revenge upon', so you must know them Ed" Riza explained

"But I don't, but maybe it's the fact I killed _Father_, which doesn't put Winry in a favourable situation…. Bastards…. I didn't mean for her and I to keep being in danger" Edward said weakly.

A new voice appeared on the phone "We'll get her out Fullmetal" Fuhrer Mustang said. "And we'll be there with you just out of sight, I'm not letting you go in without my help, call me when they call" Roy ordered and hung up.

They waited till the phone call and they punctually called on the dot

"_Remember the deal if you want to see your wife and child again Fullmetal Alchemist. We will meet at the Devils nest in Dublith in 3 hours, come alone. And yes we are familiar with your dealings there before._" A deep voice stated and hung up.

"Right at least we're somewhere familiar. Alphonse those chimeras and Greed took you around the tunnels when they kidnapped you. Can you remember the tunnels and map them out?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" He responded with a smirk

"And I'll memorize the tunnels with Alphonse's map" Lan Fan understood where Ed was going

"I'll call Mustang…. Let's do this"

**Meanwhile at the Devils Nest **

"Let's hope for your sake he listens" The Cretan man says to the heavily pregnant Winry.

"And you're comfortable with killing a pregnant woman if he doesn't?" Winry replied angrily. The man didn't answer and kept his back turned.

"Could I at least sit somewhere that's not a cold floor?!" Winry yelled. The man just exited the room and the blue haired woman entered with some men behind her carrying a cushy seat.

"Mrs Elric I apologise for this we had no idea you were pregnant. My name is Leah and I'll try to help you as long as you cooperate"

"You shouldn't be kidnapping me at all Leah. What do you want from my husband? He doesn't deserve this so why make his life and mine difficult huh?!" Winry was fuming at the situation. Paninya just kept her mouth shut.

She clicked her fingers to indicate the men to leave. Once they left she spoke again "You love your husband right? I love mine too Mrs Elric and he wants to be immortal. I want to be immortal too so we can live together forever. If Edward was to make a decision like that you can see were I'm coming from" The woman looked at her feet while speaking. Winry looked at her and saw pain and uncertainty.

"Do you know what it takes to be immortal Leah? You'll have many regrets if you did"

Leah just stood by the door silent showing she was done talking until "Ahhhhh!"

"Winry?!" Paninya yelled. Winry was in serious pain she clasped her stomach and breathed sharply.

"What's wrong?!" Leah yelled

"B-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba" Winry couldn't sound the word out

"Please don't say the baby's coming" Paninya prayed. Winry nodded her head

"What do we do?!" Leah panicked

"I helped Winry deliver my friends baby so I'll have to take the reins now, first untie us both then get a bed or something to lay Winry on comfortably and then I'll need hot water, towels, ice chips, and rubbing alcohol" Paninya ordered.

"Woah okay first I won't untie you completely missy" Leah walked to a chest and pulled out ankle shackles

Leah had gotten the required things for Winry and Paninya. Winry was placed on the bed in a position to give birth. "Okay Winry unfortunately you know this is a long process so try relax as much as possible, we don't want to strain the little Elric" Paninya smoothly said. Winry nodded slowly with beads of sweat on her forehead. Leah was in the corner watching and it was a long shot guessing that her expression was envious.

"Okay let's get these 10 centimetres done with. You ready Winry?" Paninya smiled at her

"Moma's ready" Winry put her game face on

"One, two, three!"

As Edward reach the Devils nest Lan Fan and Alphonse were going through a secret entrance underground. Roy was disguised nearby but didn't risk anything by coming with Edward. Lan Fan would fire a flare to indicate to Roy and the men he brought to intervene.

Edward reached the door and one goon let him in as well as checking if Ed gad weapons he reached a man who looked as he was the one in charge.

"Ah Edward Elric welcome, may I offer you some vodka or some whiskey" the man asked

"I'd like to kick your ass but that's off the menu for now…. What's your name and what do you want from me?"

"My name is outlived but you can call me Dio" he smirked

"God? That's a little egoistical" Edward had spent time in Creta to know the language and Cretan was a easy language to learn.

"Ben fatto signore" _(well done sir) _Dio smirked "Well Elric since you killed this societies chance to learn of immortality, it seemed fitting that our second chance would come from someone who has bonded a soul to a suit of armour. And that 'person' should teach us since it is practically immortality"

"Sorry to let you down but I can't perform Alchemy anymore and besides it's not the same, you have no idea how hellish it is not being able to feel warmth or the human touch everyone needs. My brother Al hated every minute being in that body and I promised myself that in my traveling's I would prevent Alchemic sins such as that one" Edward looked at Dio and he was grinning a sick grin that of a murder.

"Oh Edward you may not be able to perform alchemy but you can teach it silly boy, besides do you really think you have a say in the matter?" Dio looked behind him down the hall a faint scream was made. Edwards's expression turned into fear and anger

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Edward looked for a way to run to the room but Cretans were blocking every opening he saw.

"Pregnant woman do have to lighten the load, soon we'll have 3 hostages" Dio chuckled

Edwards face softened a bit but then went red with anger "So you bastard you're not going to let me be with my wife while my child is being born?". Dio just kept silent with a serious face now. "Alright" Ed continued "ive plyed this game far too long"

The lights all shut down and Edward kicked Dio by the ankles and toppled down, Ed then twisted his arm and grabbed a shoe lace from his shoe and tied Dio's hands behind him. Edward was then then grabbed from behind by one of Dio's goons and Ed elbowed him in the face. The man momentarily let go, Ed then grabbed his head and crack it which passed the guy out. After Ed did he saw the flare go off outside. The lights came back on and Alphonse had appeared from the room where Winry was but he had a tied up Leah with him. There were still 15 men left an Ed needed his backup now. As if Roy read his mind military men barged in and had all 18 Cretans apprehended.

"Brother I think Winry is 8 cm now. Go quickly!" Alphonse told him

Edward ran to the room and saw his wife who was puffy, red and cursing. He ran to her side and she looked at him with fear of what was happening outside. "Hey everything is taken care of, I'm here with you and nothing is going to hurt you or our child, now do what you do best Win… doing the impossible" he held her hand was ready for the biggest moment that would change his life.

"One more Winry, I can see the head" Paninya yelled.

"Get out of me!" Winry yelled,

The sound of baby's first cry eased everyone's heart. Paninya looked up and grinned like an idiot. Edward gazed at the baby and heard Paninya speak up "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Elric you have a-" "-William" Edward interrupted also grinning like an idiot

"You serious?" Winry sobbed. Paninya nodded, she then cut the cord and brought the baby to his mother. Winry couldn't fight her tears, the fact that William opened his eyes so widely for them to see his gold orbs made Winry cry "H-e looks -*sob* just like you E-dward" she was beside herself at the beautiful little bundle. She raised him up so Ed could hold him, Edward also was getting teary as he held his son "Hey little man… nice to officially meet you. My name is Dad and that brave incredible beautiful woman there is Mom" he cooed. Paninya took little William to clean him up as she did Edward looked at the door and saw Roy smiling softly

"Congrats, I hope you don't mind but Alphonse, Lan Fan and my wife would like to see you"

"You brought you're wife?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry Ed she just arrived from the hotel, safe and sound" Roy assured

"Please let them in" Winry pleaded

That night the new parents were proudly introducing there son to his family and family friends and they were all looking forward to tomorrow where new possibilities laid ahead.

**AN: WHEEEEEEW! That was tough, thanks to everyone who read. I'd like to announce that the last chapter will only be put up at the end of the month. **

**Please review guys and flames are welcome as long as they won't make me cry :'( not that it's happened yet but please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
